Kaktus
by Shin-Eiise Kuroyuuki
Summary: Naruto tahu hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi semenjak saat itu. Didesak keadaan, dia terpaksa keluar dari sarangnya. / "Dunia luar sangat kejam seperti yang kau katakan." / Tapi dibandingkan peristiwa itu, segala bully yang diterimanya seolah hanyalah seonggok lelucon bagi Naruto. / Tapi tetap saja. Mau sekuat apa pun manusia, tetap punya kelemahan, bukan? / FemNaru. Chapter 7 apdet!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Kaktus (c) Shin-Eiise Kuroyuuki

Warnings: Genderbend.

* * *

Dalam gelapnya malam dihutan yang hanya di terangi sinar rembulan, seseorang bertudung hitam bersembunyi diatas salah satu pohon yang lebat. Napas orang itu tersengal-sengal diakibatkan adrenalinnya yang terpacu dan segala emosi yang campur aduk bergejolak dalam dirinya. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya pada malam yang dingin di hutan ini.

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang berlari mendekati pohon itu dan berhenti tepat dibawahnya. "Aku yakin tadi ada orang yang berlari. Jangan-jangan ada saksi mata?"

"Tidak mungkin! Mungkin saja itu hanya hewan buas yang berkeliaran disekitar sini." Satu yang lain menyahut. " Ayo, kita kembali sebelum hewan buas dihutan ini memakan kita," tambahnya lagi.

"Uh, ya," dan mereka mulai berlari menjauhi pohon itu. Kembali dalam kegelapan hutan dari arah mereka datang.

Yakin mereka sudah pergi, orang bertudung itu mulai menuruni pohon dan mengatur napas setelah menginjak tanah hutan.

Kepalanya ia tolehkan kekanan dan kekiri. Kemudian mengangguk dengan yakin bahwa keadaan sudah aman.

Terdiam sebentar, orang itu menunduk menatap rerumputan yang remang-remang terlihat.

Ia menghela napas panjang dan berat. Kemudian berlari secepat mungkin dengan membawa sebuah tas besar menuju kearah utara, menuju kota.

Samar-samar dengan pancaran sinar rembulan, helaian pirang nampak jatuh menggantung disisi wajahnya.

Dengan menggigit bibirnya keras-keras dan air mata mengalir dipipinya, ia berbisik,

"Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Memori Hitam Bernoda Merah (c) Shin-Eiise Kuroyuuki

* * *

"Yah! Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai hari ini aku adalah bagian dari kelas ini. Mohon bantuannya!" si gadis pirang tersenyum lebar. Membuat guratan yang nampak seperti kumis kucing itu tertarik keatas.

"Yosh. Doumo~ Aku Yamanaka Ino. Uzumaki -chan, boleh aku bertanya? Ah, tapi nanti saja." salah seorang gadis dari mereka angkat tangan. Rambutnya berwarna pirang juga seperti siswa pindahan itu. Hanya saja lebih pucat dan dia ikat model ponytail.

"Panggil aku Naruto. Tentu saja boleh." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan membuat gerakan-gerakan gaduh yang mengilustrasikan semangatnya. Membuat rambut twintailnya bergoyang kesana-kemari.

"Kalau begitu... Naru-chan.. aku.. bolehkan menemanimu mengelilingi sekolah ini nanti? Eh! T-tapi jika kau tidak.. mau.. tidak apa-apa kok!" Seorang gadis bersurai indigo membuka suaranya dengan suara yang bergetar. Manik amethyst nya memandang kearah lain. Ia mainkan jari telunjuknya dalam upaya mengalihkan diri dari keggugupan.

"Ah~! Terimakasih banyak! Tentu saja aku mau!" seru Naruto senang. Ia bahkan sampai berlari mendatangi meja gadis bersurai indigo itu dan menggebraknya dengan semangat. Yah, dia tidak berniat jahat. Dia hanya terlalu senang.

"Yah, baiklah sudah cukup mengobrolnya. Pelajaran harus dimulai. Uzumaki Naruto, duduklah. Mejamu disebelah Hyuuga Neji-"

"Kakashi-sensei! Tapi itu mejanya Uchiha Sasuke-kun!" Ino berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya sendiri dengan keras. Memprotes keputusan Hatake Kakashi, guru ngaret yang jadi wali kelas mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Sasuke tidak akan marah. Dia kan jarang mengikuti pelajaran."

"Sensei, kau terlalu tenang. Bagaimana nanti dengan Naruto.." protes Ino pasrah. Ketidaksetujuan Ino membuat Naruto merasa bingung.

"Yang lain tidak mempersalahkan hal ini. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Neji, angkat tanganmu." Ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil membaca suatu buku dengan pandangan tidak bersemangat. Dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan manik mata yang sama seperti gadis indigo tadi mengangkat tangannya.

"Sensei, tidak apa-apa kah? Ino tadi protes-" Naruto bermaksud mengutarakan hal yang mengganjalnya tapi-

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah duduklah." Kakashi-sensei mengabaikannya. Begitulah Naruto akhirnya duduk disebelah pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji itu.

Kring

Baru saja Naruto menyentuhkan ujung pantatnya pada kursi yang didudukinya, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. He? Secepat itukah?

"Yosh, kalian boleh istirahat. Pelajaran sampai disini saja. Sampai jumpa nanti setelah istirahat." Kakashi-sensei keluar dari ruang kelas dengan tetap membaca buku yang sama. Dengan pandangan yang sama juga.

Gadis bersurai indigo yang tadi menawarkan dirinya berjalan kearah Naruto. "Ano.. Naruto-chan. Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik!" wajah gadis itu benar-benar merah. Pasti dia gugup sekali.

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Hinata mengangguk dengan senang.

"Jadi.. bagaimana jika kita berkeliling.. sekarang?"

"Tentu!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dengan kasar. Menciptakan suara gaduh yang mengganggu. "Ayo!" Naruto menggamit tangan Hinata dan menariknya keluar kelas.

"Murid baru itu.. berisik sekali ya. Sepertinya jabatanku akan direbut olehnya." Seorang pemuda ber_name tag _Inuzuka Kiba mengeluh pada dua orang yang ber_name tag_ Nara Shikamaru dan orang yang kelihatan misterius karena pakaiannya yang serba tertutup. Bahkan memakai kacamata hitam. Namun keluhannya diabaikan begitu saja oleh Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan tangan terlipat diatas mejanya. Dan Shino yang tetap diam setelah beberapa saat.

"Hey! Kalian! Jangan abaikan aku, Shino." Kiba berteriak kesal pada pemuda misterius itu yang diketahui bernama Aburame Shino. "Kau juga, Shikamaru!" dan pemuda berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Teriakan Kiba tadi meskipun tidak membuat Shikamaru bergeming, justru membuat Shino bergeming. Situasi diantara mereka hening seketika sebelum Shino buka suara, " Hey, Kiba. Keberisikan bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan."

"Itu benar,.. *kres*.. Kiba." Serorang pemuda gendut ber_name tag_ Akimichi Chouji menyahut dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang.

"Argh! Kalian tidak mengerti sih!"

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

"Yah, Hinata. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku berkeliling. " Naruto tertawa riang.

"I-itu.. aku hanya...menemani.. temanku. Ini.. bukanlah hal yang.. patut dibanggakan." Ucap Hinata rendah diri sambil memainkan jarinya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana jika kita ke kantin? Aku yang akan traktir." Ujar Naruto bersemangat sambil berpikir.

"Eh, t-tidak per-"

"Kira-kira makanan apa yang paling enak dikantin ya?" Naruto menoleh pada Hinata dengan eyesmile. Membuat Hinata tersenyum lembut. Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto mengabaikannya. Mungkin mendapat traktiran dari teman barunya ini tidak masalah.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang.. paling enak disini. Tapi banyak yang bilang roti daging dikantin sekolah ini yang paling enak."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo tunjukkan padaku dimana letak kantinnya, Hinata!" Seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"EH? Naruto-chan, kau melupakan letak kantin? Bukankah tadi aku sudah menunjukkannya padamu?"

"Yah, faktanya aku memang benar-benar tidak ingat. Hahaha. Itu karena Konoha Senior Highschool ini terlalu besar." Tawanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana. Aku yang akan tunjukkan jalannya."

"Yosh! Jadi Hinata, aku akan beli roti daging itu dan jus jeruk. Kau suka roti daging kan? Jadi nanti kau mau roti daging itu dengan apa?" tanyanya disepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kantin.

'Kalau itu.. mungkin.. terserah Naruto-chan saja." Hinata tersenyum lagi.

"Hee? Kalau begitu malah susah. Tapi berhubung terserahku.. jadi jus jeruk saja! Tidak apa-apa kan?" Dan Hinata mengangguk senang.

"Ternyata begini rasanya berjalan ke kantin dengan seorang teman. Ini pertama kalinya." Gumam Hinata berbunga-bunga.

"Ya, ternyata begini. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Karena aku selalu _home schooling_ sejak masih kecil." Sahut Naruto dengan memamerkan senyum lembutnya. Membuat Hinata terpesona sesaat.

"Jadi, Hinata. Kenapa ini adalah pertama kalinya bagimu berjalan kekantin dengan teman? Apa kau selalu bawa _bento?_"

"Bukan begitu. Aku.. maksudku... tidak ada yang mau.. berteman dengan orang aneh sepertiku. Yang pemalu dan tidak bisa.. menanggapi lelucon orang lain." Raut mukanya nampak sedih. Membuat Naruto terdiam sebentar dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Souka. Kalau begitu mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kau akan selalu jadi temanku. Jangan lupakan itu ya, walau aku pergi jauh atau Hinata mengalami amnesia." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya disertai dengan senyuman lebar. Membuat Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah."

"Etto, Hinata?" sebut Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ya, Naru-chan?"

"Naru-chan.. kita sudah.. dikantin sejak.. tadi."

"Apa?!" Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Keramaian ini dan kalau dilihat ini memang kantin.

"Yah.. ka-kalau begitu aku akan memesan dulu. Hahaha." Naruto hendak memesan dengan berjalan mundur menjauhi Hinata disertai tawa hambar. Semburat kemerahan nampak diwajahnya. Dan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

"Ah~ Benar. Ini enak sekali." Ucap Naruto heboh setelah membuat gigitan pertama pada roti daging yang ia beli. Ia agak bingung ketika melihat Hinata tidak memakan rotinya.

"Hinata, kau tidak memakannya?" ia menyesap jus jeruknya kemudian.

"Aku tidak.. akan memakannya. Karena sayang jika kumakan, jadi aku akan mengawetkan roti ...ini dan menyimpannya seumur hidupku sebagai kenang-kenangan dari teman pertamaku." Jawabnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Tidak usah seperti itu! Sudah makan saja! Makanan diciptakan untuk dimakan, bukan diawetkan." Perempatan jalan muncul didahinya. Dan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang kemudian tersenyum. _Sudahlah, _batinnya.

Kring~!

Naruto yang tadinya sedang tersenyum-senyum ria jadi terjungkal jatuh karena terkejut dengan suara bel. Membuat Hinata juga terkejut.

"Naru-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku jatuh karena terkejut. Yasudah ayo ke kelas. Sudah masuk." Naruto menghela napas berat. _Sakit_, batinnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja. Nanti masih pelajaran Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Hinata sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Hee? Memang ada apa dengan Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto bertanya sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor.

"Nanti.. Naru-chan akan mengetahuinya. Saa, kita ke kelas." Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menariknya kekelas.

_Tadi dia bilang santai saja. Tapi sekarang dia yang malah menarikku kekelas. Maa ii ka,_ batinnya lagi.

"Hei, tidak usah menarikku begitu. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Seru Naruto sambil menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Hinata.

Hampir sampai mereka dikelas, namun sepertinya kelas mereka dalam suasana hening. Apa Kakashi-sensei sudah datang? Jadi dengan mengendap-endap, Hinata dan Naruto mengintip dari balik tembok. Tidak ada guru disana.

"Tas siapa ini?" terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam sana sambil mengangkat tas yang dimaksud tinggi-tinggi. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya diam. Ada yang tidur, makan, berbisik, dan bermain dengan anjingnya. Tunggu, memangnya anjing diperbolehkan dibawa kesekolah?

Kembali ke cerita. Mata Naruto membulat. 'Itu tasku.' Naruto hendak menyerobot masuk jika tidak ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Jangan, Naru-chan." Larang Hinata. Ekspresinya panik.

"Oi, kutanya sekali lagi ini tas siapa?!" tampaknya si pemilik suara sedang kesal. Dan kemudian tas yang dimaksud tadi ia banting begitu saja dilantai.

Brug

Naruto tidak tahan lagi. _Oi, oi, itu tasku_, teriak batinnya.

"Itu punyaku. Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu?" tidak bisa ditahan, Naruto menampakkan diri. Ia berjalan mendekati tasnya. Hendak memungutnya. Namun kalah cepat dengan kaki pemuda itu yang dengan sengaja menginjak tasnya. Membuat Naruto menatap garang padanya.

"Ada." Pemuda itu menatap balik Naruto dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

* * *

Yah, sumimasen. Hampir setahun fic ini kutelantarkan. Padahal aku inget pernah janji bakalan update seminggu setelah prolog di publikasikan. Shikatanai yo~

Setelah sekian lama ditelantarkan, fic ini dirubah total dari segi judul dan summary. Huehuehue


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Memori Hitam Bernoda Merah (c) Shin-Eiise Kuroyuuki

* * *

"Itu punyaku. Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu?" tidak bisa ditahan, Naruto menampakkan diri. Ia berjalan mendekati tasnya. Hendak memungutnya. Namun kalah cepat dengan kaki pemuda itu yang dengan sengaja menginjak tasnya. Membuat Naruto menatap garang padanya.

"Ada." Pemuda itu menatap balik Naruto dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

"ini mejaku." Tambah pemuda kurang ajar itu. Tatapannya meremehkan. Mencerminkan keangkuhan.

"Dasar kau pantat bebek! Tidak perlu menginjak tasku, kan?! Terlebih ini mejaku, bukan mejamu!" Teriak Naruto disertai jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk tepat ke hidung pemuda angkuh bergaya rambut pantat bebek itu. Membuat perempatan jalan muncul didahi pemuda berwajah datar itu.

"Rambutku ini bukan pantat bebek, usuratonkachi. Ini gaya rambut yang paling keren didunia." Bantah pemuda itu keras. "Asal kau tahu, ini sudah jadi mejaku sejak lama. Dan kau pendatang baru seenaknya menjajah wilayahku. Tidak akan kubiarkan. Lebih baik kau jajah saja meja yang paling belakang dan paling pojok yang sudah berdebu itu. Itu cocok denganmu." Tambahnya panjang lebar disertai alis yang berkedut. Rasa tersinggung akibat diejek dengan sebutan 'pantat bebek' masih terasa dan terus berdengung ditelinganya.

"Oi, siapa yang kau panggil dengan sebutan usuratonkachi?! Aku tersinggung! Tersinggung, dasar botak!" teriak Naruto kesal. Rasanya kata 'usuratonkachi' terus berdengung ditelinganya dan memenuhi setiap penjuru dikepalanya.

"Kau, usuratonkachi!" jawab pemuda itu agak berteriak. Namun kemudian ia tersentak dan menghela napas pelan. Kemudian dengan tenang menambahkan, "Dan coba kau lihat baik-baik. Aku tidak botak."

"Aku tidak peduli, dasar pantat bebek!" kesabarannya berada ditingkat paling rendah saat ini. Dan dia sudah merusak apa saja jika tidak menahan diri.

"Diam, usuratonkachi. Pembicaraan kita semakin melenceng. Ini adalah mejaku. Dan itu absolut." Ucap pemuda itu sambil memukulkan sebuah buku yang asal dia ambil dari meja murid lain ke kepala Naruto.

"Aw, sakit! Ini mejak-" ucapannya terputus. Naruto terdiam. Sekelebat ingatan melintas dikepalanya.

"_Kakashi-sensei! Tapi itu mejanya Uchiha Sasuke-kun!_

"kau.. Uchiha Sasuke?"

"yah, yah, benar."

'Souka. Jadi memang meja ini bukan milikku.' Batinnya mendesah pasrah. Dia kalah. Dia sudah kalah sejak awal. 'Tapi tunggu!' kilas balik muncul lagi dikepalanya.

"_Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Sasuke tidak akan marah. Dia kan jarang mengikuti pelajaran."_

"Itu dia! Kau jarang mengikuti pelajaran kan?! Jadi ini mejaku!" secercah harapan menyelimuti Naruto. Sepertinya dia yang akan menang. Seringaian lebar terbentuk dibibirnya.

"Huh..? memang benar aku jarang mengikuti pelajaran. Lalu? Ini tetap mejaku." dan respon angkuh Sasuke itu seakan memberikan pukulan telak bagi Naruto. Seringai lebarnya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Sou ka. Benar, ini bukan mejaku. Etto, Uchiha Sasugay-san, kan?" Naruto menunduk menyerobot tasnya yang diinjak Sasuke dengan kasar sambil mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan nada yang tenang dan pengertian. Tidak lupa lemah lembut. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang tajam berapi-api dan penuh emosi.

"Tenang saja aku akan pindah, botak!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dobe! Aku tidak botak. Akan kupastikan masa SMA mu tidak akan nyaman dan tenang, usuratonkachi." Dengan itu Sasuke mendeklarasikan perang terhadap Naruto.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan ketenangan dan kenyamanan huh, teme? Aku tidak peduli! Dan namaku bukan usuratonkachi, tapi Nami- maksudku Uzumaki Naruto!" tantangnya balik lalu berjalan menuju meja yang berada paling belakang dan terpojok. Berada dua meja dibelakang meja Sasuke. Meja dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Berdebu dan kotor.

Tantangan itu membuat sang pantat bebek- maksudnya Uchiha Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Yah, sepertinya dia benar-benar terhibur. '_Lihat nanti, rubah_.' Batinnya menyeringai lebar. Tapi kemudian dia tersentak. '_rubah? Kenapa aku menyebutnya rubah? Dia mirip seseorang itu. Tapi seseorang itu siapa?' _Beberapa ingatan yang pemuda Uchiha itu lupakan berusaha menampakkan dirinya walau tidak bisa benar-benar diingat oleh pemuda raven itu.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Hinata dan murid lain sedari tadi menatap perkelahian mereka dengan reaksi beragam. Hinata dengan eskpresi khawatirnya. Ino, dengan ekspresi sudah-kubilang-apa-kan. Kiba menguping seraya bermain dengan anjingnya. Shino, yang tidak jelas seperti apa ekspresinya. Shikamaru yang tertidur. Chouji yang sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya. Neji, yang tetap diam ditempatnya. Perempuan berambut merah jambu bernama Haruno Sakura yang tidak jelas sedang apa. Dan murid lain yang hanya berperan sebagai peran pendukung tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti.

"Hei, kau lihat itu? Berani sekali dia."

"Iya, benar."

"Dia kira dia siapa? Berani-beraninya mengejek Uchiha Sasuke-sama."

Dan begitulah. Sekelompok gadis-gadis fanatik yang tidak terima dengan pertengkaran mereka yang melibatkan banyak umpatan, berbisik-bisik dengan suara yang besar dalam rangka menyalahkan sang siswa baru bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Tentu saja bisikan berusara keras itu terdengar oleh seseorang yang dimaksud. Dan Naruto hanya bisa diam saja karena ia tidak mau menimbulkan kekacauan yang lain.

'_Dunia luar itu sangat kejam persis yang kau katakan, Okaa-san..' _keluh batinnya lelah. Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya. _'Mau bagaimana lagi.' _Pikir Naruto sambil menyentuh meja itu. Dilihatnya tangannya yang kotor ditempeli debu-debu. Kemudian disapunya debu yang menempel itu dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

Hinata dengan raut khawatir mendekati Naruto. "Naru-chan, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau dapat meja kotor ini. Mau tukar denganku?" tawaran itu membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Meja ini cukup bagus. Jadi aku tidak rela bertukar denganmu." Balas Naruto ceria. Balasan ini membuat Hinata terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke mejaku." Hinata tersenyum lembut yang dipaksakan dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"_Tapi dunia luar juga sangat indah sekaligus. Terima kasih Hinata. Aku tau kau khawatir. Aku tau senyummu dipaksakan. Tapi terima kasih sudah mengerti." _Tatapannya terlayang pada Hinata. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa. Kepalanya berpangku pada tangannya yang berada dimeja berdebu itu. Tidak peduli tangannya akan kotor.

Dilain sisi pemuda Uchiha itu mengeluarkan sebuah cermin kecil dan memperhatikan Naruto dari cermin itu. Memperhatikan tingkah laku dan ekspresinya. Seorang yang menyadari itu berdecak kesal. Ekspresi marah terpampang diwajahnya.

'_Etto, kapan Kakashi-sensei akan datang? Bukankah ini sangat terlambat?'_ tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Naru-chan akan mengetahuinya. Saa, kita ke kelas." _

Ucapan Hinata saat dikantin tadi melintas dikepalanya. Membuatnya menunduk dimejanya dengan lesu. "Jadi begitu." Gumamnya tidak semangat.

Naruto menghela napas sambil bersandar dikursinya dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Ah, suasana ini membosankan. Aku mengantuk dan lelah." Gumamnya. Manik mata seindah batu safir itu tertutup sempurna. _'Ja, aku akan tidur dulu sebentar.' _

Ritualnya terganggu saat sesuatu terlempar kekepalanya. Membuatnya mengaduh kecil karena terbangunkan. Dibukanya matanya perlahan dan menguap lebar. _'Sensei, ka?'_ Dilihatnya sekeliling kelas. Tidak ada. Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. _'Padahal aku mulai tidur belum lama.' _Keluhnya dengan kesal.

Tatapannya teralih oleh sesuatu yang bentuknya tak beraturan dibawah mejanya. Kertas yang diremukkan. Diambilnya kertas tersebut. _'Kertas ini yang tadi dilempar kekepalaku, ya? Siapa yang melempar?'_ ia layangkan pandangannya pada setiap penjuru kelas. Semuanya tampak tidak berdosa. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Membuatnya dahinya berkerut. Dibukanya kertas itu.

"**Mati saja kau, makhluk busuk."**

Naruto terdiam. _'Kertas ini...' _Ia menghela napas panjang dan lelah. Tanpa diduga oleh sang pelempar, Naruto justru tertawa. Seolah-olah ini adalah suatu hal yang lucu.

"Astaga, aku terbangun hanya karena kertas lecek ini. Terlebih kertas ini sepertinya menyuruhku... mati, ya?" ia tertawa lagi sambil memegangi perutnya. Karena kertas ini ia terlalu banyak tertawa hingga perutnya terasa sakit. "Astaga, ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku." Disobeknya kertas tersebut menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dan membuangnya keluar kelas. Membuat sang pengirim menggigit bibirnya keras-keras untuk menahan rasa kesal dan kemarahan yang bergemuruh dan bergejolak dalam dadanya kemudian berpura-pura bergabung dalam obrolan teman-temannya.

Kepalanya berpangku pada tangannya diatas meja. Helaan napas keluar darinya. Tidak nampak ekspresi apapun diwajahnya. Manik safirnya menatap sekeliling dengan bosan.

"_Haah, aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi, kan."_

* * *

**A/N**

Etto, jadi ini FF ini udah sampe pada chapter ketiganya.

Aku balas review nya disini aja ya?

**kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani **-san: Sumimasen deshita *ketawa hambar* aku inget setahun lalu aku bilang kesalah satu reader, aku bakal update seminggu setelah ff ini di publish. Nyatanya malah setahun setelah dipublish. Kalo masalah lupa.. yah, mungkin itu karena aku ngeganti judulnya. Ah, terimakasih sudah baca *grin

**Rr Elf** –san: Yap. Ini udah dilanjut. Walau belum menjelaskan semuanya karena ini masih chapter 3. Terimakasih sudah baca *grin

**Nuruhime-chan19** –san: *ngangguk* ini udah dilanjut. Terimakasih sudah baca *grin

**choikim1310** –san: Ah, itu karena prolog merupakan inti dari pembuatan judul yang memakan waktu berjam-jam. Soal ending... saa, kita lihat aja nanti nee~ Soal bertanya ending itu kan Hak asasi manusia. Nggak ada larangan buat bertanya walau aku tetep enggak bakal bocorkan endingnya. Terimakasih sudah baca *grin


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Kaktus (c) Shin-Eiise Kuroyuuki

* * *

Naruto menghela napas. Hari pertama tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Sudah mempunyai musuh di hari pertama dirimu bersekolah bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Kalian juga tau itu, kan? Well, kecuali kau seorang _masochist. _

Seharusnya saat ini adalah jam pelajaran seorang guru bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto yakin walau namanya saat ini bukanlah Namikaze Naruto, seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai pamannya sendiri itu pasti mengenalinya walaupun kesannya baru kenal. Ayahnya dan guru mesum itu 'kan sangat dekat. Dia bahkan sering datang ke rumahnya dulu. Naruto dan Kakashi juga sangat akrab.

Tapi tidakkah dia ingin menemui Naruto barang sebentar saja? Yah- memang tadi sudah _sih__,_ di awal_. _Tapi yang benar saja! Masa pamannya tersebut tidak mau menemuinya lagi?!

CTAK

Dalam pemikirannya tersebut, Naruto yang sedang memegang pensil mematahkannya begitu saja karena emosi. Emosi akibat pemikiran bahwa seseorang bernama Hatake Kakashi yang lebih memilih bersama dengan buku oranye mesumnya daripada keponakannya sendiri.

"_Doushita?*" _ (*_ada apa?)_

Naruto terjengat kaget. Dia yang sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya tiba-tiba di interupsi oleh Hinata yang sedang duduk berlutut disamping mejanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ah, Hinata." Naruto menghela napas lega. Jantungnya berdebar kencang akibat ulah Hinata tersebut. Dibilang ulah Hinata sebenarnya tidak seperti itu karena dari awal, Naruto sendiri lah yang tidak sadar akan keberadaan Hinata.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Naru-chan?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan iris matanya yang berwarna manis (bagi Naruto) dan tatapan polos seperti itu, Naruto yang sama-sama perempuan pun merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Hinata...kau sudah punya pacar?" tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Naruto tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu. Sontak membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan matanya melihat ke arah lain dengan gugup.

Sambil memainkan jari-jarinya Hinata menjawab, "...dengan sifatku yang seperti ini, mana mungkin ada yang mau denganku?" memang lirih, namun Naruto bisa mendengar jelas perkataan Hinata.

"Kalau aku laki-laki, aku mau!"

Hinata terkejut. Ia melirik ke sekitarnya dengan gugup. Pasalnya ucapan Naruto itu terlalu keras. Kelas bahkan langsung hening. Para gadis yang bergerombol langsung _was wes wos _bergosip mengenai tingkah laku Naruto.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Mau cari perhatian ya?"

"Dasar. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Benar. Sudah mengganggu Uchiha-sama, sekarang berusaha mencari perhatian. Benar-benar memalukan."

"Dasar orang aneh."

"Harusnya dia jaga sikap. Benar-benar norak sekali."

Dari beberapa kalimat yang dilontarkan mereka terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Naruto. Sepertinya ini adalah peringatan keras untuk Naruto agar menjaga sikapnya. Wah, perempuan benar-benar makhluk yang menyeramkan.

Hinata menatap Naruto. Hanya untuk melihat wajahnya yang menatap polos pada Hinata. Seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar ucapan gadis-gadis dikelas dan tidak tau menahu soal itu. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak mempedulikannya. Mana mungkin telinga Naruto se-tuli itu sampai tidak mendengar ucapan mereka? Tentu saja dia dengar. Tapi dia memilih untuk tidak mengindahkannya kalau tidak mau punya lebih banyak musuh.

"Aku akan menikahimu kalau aku laki-laki. Sayangnya aku perempuan. Kau tau 'kan aku masih normal jadi hubungan sesama jenis itu terlarang. Yah, walau aku suka dengan sesama jenis pun, tetap saja itu namanya hubungan terlarang." Hinata heran wajah Naruto masih lempeng-lempeng saja. Tidak merasa terganggu, marah, sedih, dan sebagainya. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa, _sih_? Aku serius waktu kubilang akan menikahimu." Ucap Naruto gemas. Gemas karena Hinata malah menertawai ucapannya.

"Tapi itu tidak berguna karena kau saat ini adalah perempuan, Naru-chan."

"Benar juga ya. Aku malah jadi seperti melontarkan ucapan omong kosong saja." Naruto tertawa tanpa dosa.

Waktu berlalu, pelajaran berganti begitu pula dengan guru yang mengajar. Dan selama itu pula, Naruto menyadari satu hal.

"Guru disini semuanya tidak becus." Dengan wajah datar Naruto mengatakan itu sambil mengemasi buku-bukunya. Hinata yang menghampirinya tertawa aneh.

"Sepertinya bukan guru disini yang tidak becus. Tapi kau yang tidak paham, Naru-chan."

"Benar! Aku tidak paham sedikit pun dari apa yang diterangkan oleh mereka! Argh." Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas.

Ini sudah jam pulang makanya mereka bisa ngobrol bebas seperti ini.

"Naruto, dimana kau tinggal sekarang?"

"Eh?" Naruto berhenti mengemasi bukunya. "Aku tinggal di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari sini. Apa itu namanya. Aku lupa. Duh, apa itu ya..Konoha Residence?"

"Konoha Residence?" Hinata membeo.

"Eh? Oh, iya. Benar itu."

Hinata mendekat. Tangannya memberi isyarat untuk mendekatkan telinganya. Begitu pun dengan Hinata yang mendekatkan bibirnya dan berbisik.

"Bukankah disana biaya sewanya mahal?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku membelinya, bukan menyewa." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa.

Bohong Naruto bilang seperti itu. Sebenarnya Konoha Residence adalah bisnis ayahnya. Walaupun yang mengatur bukan ayahnya. Tapi anak buahnya yang bernama Umino Iruka. Sama seperti Kakashi, Naruto akrab dengan bawahan ayahnya tersebut.

Naruto sengaja menyembunyikan identitasnya karena kejadian malam itu.

Malam itu, rumahnya dibakar. Ayahnya dibunuh dan Naruto melihat hal itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Saat itu akhirnya Naruto dan ibunya bersembunyi. Namun dalam keputusasaan, ibunya mengemasi seluruh harta beda yang mereka simpan termasuk tabungan dan menyelipkan satu pigura kedalam tas. Ia menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan jubah hitam dan menyuruhnya pergi.

"Dengar. Selamatkan dirimu. Jangan pernah memakai nama Namikaze. Pakai nama Uzumaki untuk keselamatanmu. Jangan khawatirkan aku disini. Kalau kau tidak ingin aku membencimu, maka selamatkan dirimu."

Dalam ketakutan dan kebingungan, Naruto akhirnya mendatangi Iruka.

Naruto menghela napas. Pikirannya benar-benar terbebani akibat peristiwa itu.

"Ada apa, Naru-chan?"

Dan Naruto benar-benar lupa Hinata masih ada didepannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa terbebani akibat tadi pagi ada kodok yang meloncat ke dadaku." Tapi bohong. Hinata membulatkan bibirnya. Ia percaya dengan mudahnya.

"Hinata." Panggil seseorang.

"Oh, _Nii-san._" Sahut Hinata. Orang yang memanggil mendekat.

"Whoa! Kalian benar-benar mirip!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba. Kelas sudah sepi jadi tingkah noraknya tidak menjadi sorotan.

Seseorang itu berdeham. "Tentu saja kami mirip karena kami saudara."

"Ini kakakku. Seperti yang dia bilang, namanya Neji."

"Kami bukan dari orang tua yang sama. Ayahku meninggal dan keluarga Hinata mengadopsiku." Tambah Neji dengan muka datarnya.

"Jadi begitu. Wah, senangnya punya saudara. Aku pun punya tapi dia cukup menyebalkan." Naruto tertawa. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Menceritakan hal ini padaku yang notabene nya baru kalian kenal beberapa jam yang lalu?"

"Karena kau teman Hinata-"

Belum sempat dirinya mendengar jawaban lengkap dari Neji, tangan kirinya ditarik dengan paksa. Tangan kanannya pun menyambar tali tasnya secara asal. Beruntung dia sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ah, baiklah aku duluan!" ucap Naruto disela-sela langkahnya yang berusaha seimbang.

"Nii-san, apa maksudmu menceritakan hal itu pada Naruto?" tanya Hinata setelah keheningan menguasai mereka.

"Bukan maksud apa-apa. Ayo pulang."

###

Jadi...disinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri di tempat parkiran sepeda bersama orang yang ada dihadapannya. Heran bercampur jijik tampak diwajahnya. Dan ekspresi tersiksa juga nampak diwajahnya. Kompleks. Wajahnya tampak _ngenes_ sekarang.

"Jadi apa maksudmu menarikku seperti itu, Tuan Muda Pantat Ayam?" tanya Naruto dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Beritahu dimana kau tinggal."

Ha? Naruto heran seketika.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah. Cepat beritahu!"

HA! Yang benar saja! Batinnya berteriak. Tadi tas nya menjadi korban pemuda _kampret_ ini dan sekarang dia memaksa memberi tau dimana dia tinggal?!

Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Dia tidak akan bisa tertipu. Pemuda ini pasti akan mengirimkan kutukan dan segala bentuk teror ke tempat tinggalnya. HELL NO!

Jadi...Satu, Dua, Tiga!

"KABUR!"

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, Naruto berlari. Ia berniat melarikan diri sebelum pemuda itu menangkapnya atau mengetahui dimana dia tinggal. Siapa yang tau kan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda sialan ini. Bisa saja dia diculik lalu organ dalamnya dijual ke luar negeri. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang. Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi karena ia yakin ia adalah pelari yang handal.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Hanya untuk memastikan dirinya aman. Namun ekspektasinya salah. Sasuke justru mengejarnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Bahkan tatapan matanya tampak berbahaya saat ini.

"APA-APAAN INI? KAU MAU APA HAH MENGEJARKU SEPERTI INI?" teriak Naruto gusar.

"Aku mengejarmu untuk menangkapmu."

Nice answer! Teriak Naruto dalam hati. Dalam artian negatif.

Dan hal itu membuat Naruto lengah. Dia tidak melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Dan-

Grep

"Eeek!"

Naruto seketika merasa tercekik. Tidak, dia benar-benar tercekik. Sukses, dirinya berhenti berlari. Itu semua tentu saja adalah ulah dari si tuan muda Uchiha yang menggapai dan mencengkram kerah belakang baju Naruto.

"Uhuk—uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk setelah melepaskan diri. "APA-APAAN KAU?! MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?!"

Sasuke menutup telinganya. "Berisik!"

"Bodo amat! Kau hampir membunuhku tau!"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih menabrak tiang? Dengan kecepatan segitu, hidungmu pasti patah." Balas Sasuke datar.

Naruto menyentuh hidungnya. Ia membayangkan betapa sakitnya jika hidungnya patah. Itu mengerikan. Batin Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri.

"A-ah, jadi begitu. Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto malu-malu. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena berburuk sangka pada Sasuke. Tidak dia sangka Tuan Muda ini begitu baik hati.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku karena memanggilmu-"

"Tentu saja niat awalku untuk menangkapmu dan _melakukan sesuatu_ padamu."

Naruto jadi menelan kalimatnya bulat-bulat. Emosinya meletup-letup. Naruto tampaknya salah mengartikan ucapan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya-

JLEB

Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke sekuat tenaga ditambah dengan emosinya. Dia sejak dulu selalu menang saat bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Dan jurus pamungkasnya adalah..injak kakinya!

"Adaw! Hey! Apa-apaan kau!" sulit dipercaya, namun Sasuke merintih kesakitan akibat ulah Naruto.

"Cuih. Kutarik ucapan terima kasihku tadi dan rasakan itu. Selamat bersakit-sakit ria." Naruto memberikan tatapan bengis dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke menahan sakit yang menyerang kakinya.

"Dasar wanita iblis." Ucap Sasuke tertahan.

"Sialan memang pantat ayam itu." Umpat Naruto. "harusnya tadi aku injak dia sampai mati saja, cih." Sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya, dia terus mengumpat tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

"Hah! Apa-apaan perempuan itu?! Dia pikir apa yang dia lakukan? Menginjak kaki Sasuke-kun seperti itu!" umpat seorang gadis yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Ia membuka ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Hey, tidakkah kau pikir kita perlu menghukumnya sekarang?"

"…"

"Bagus. Aku menantikannya." Gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Kita lihat nanti bagaimana responmu, Uzumaki Naruto." Gadis itu menutup ponselnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke disana sendirian merasakan sakit di kakinya.

"Sepertinya…tadi ada seseorang disana." Gumam Sasuke. "Apakah ada yang mengikuti kami tadi? Hal buruk bisa saja terjadi.." tambahnya.

"Pulang saja lah. Memikirkan hal itu benar-benar membuang-buang waktu."

###################

AKHIRNYA UPDATE! YATTA! Aku disini emang bukan reader tapi aku seneng. Aku berharap para reader suka chapter ini :")  
Ini dibuat selama dua jam sebelum aku berangkat ke Semarang. Tidur aja gak tenang. Sejak semalem pengen gitu publish cerita, Tapi bingung mau di wattpad atau disini. Dan akhirnya aku putuskan disini setelah baca FF ini xD

Akhir kata, readers. Review kalian sangat berarti buat aku dan cuma kalian yang bikin aku semangat update ini fanfic XD (aku juga menikmati saat saat menulis ff ini :3). Moga kalian suka chapter ini ya~ :"D


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Kaktus (c) Shin-Eiise Kuroyuuki

* * *

"Hei, Uzumaki. Hari ini jadwal piketmu. Sekretaris kelas sudah menjadwalkannya untukmu. Jadi ingat baik-baik, hari apa kau piket."

Nara Shikamaru, begitulah nama yang tertulis pada _nametag_ di dada pemuda itu. Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti orang yang ogah-ogahan dan malas bicara. Seolah itu hal yang sangat merepotkan dan benar-benar menguras tenaga. Tapi orang seperti itu justru jadi ketua kelas, setidaknya itu yang Naruto tahu sejak masuk ke kelas ini.

"_Yes, sir!_" seru Naruto tegas, lengkap dengan sikap penghormatan yang sempurna. Lagaknya seperti prajurit yang siap berperang. "Setiap hari kamis, _sir_!" lanjutnya tanpa mengubah sedikitpun posisinya.

Pfft, Shikamaru berlalu pergi. Tingkahnya nampak tidak peduli, namun kelakuan Naruto itu sempat membuatnya hampir tertawa didepan perempuan periang itu.

"Huft, hari kedua di sekolah ini dan aku sudah dapat jatah piket. Tapi ini keren," Naruto berbinar-binar memandang sapu yang dipegangnya. Tatapannya seperti seorang ksatria yang mendapat sebilah pedang kehormatan dari sang raja. "Selama _homeschooling_ tidak pernah ada hal-hal seperti ini."

Tapi kekagumannya harus terjeda sebentar ketika mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi selama sekolah berlangsung. Saat itu, tepatnya tadi pagi, Naruto baru memasuki kelasnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika mendapati meja nya dihiasi dengan kalimat-kalimat hinaan kasar yang 'cantik'.

Hinata nampak hampir menangis melihatnya. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan wajah lempengnya walau rasanya dia sudah ingin meledak saat itu juga. Tapi Naruto akhirnya tetap kalem dan tenang. Tidak mau membuat sang penindas merasa senang dengan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak terima ataupun sedih.

Naruto memilih membiarkannya. Masih belum selesai, Naruto mendapati tasnya terisi dengan beberapa ekor kecoak setelah istirahat makan siang selesai. Membuatnya hampir menjerit histeris karena jijik ketika para kecoak berhamburan keluar, namun dengan usaha keras ditahannya. Sedangkan Hinata, wajahnya sudah seputih kertas.

Jelas sekali dia sedang di tindas secara tidak langsung, karena dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini. Sempat dia berpikir pelakunya adalah Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke _Teme_ Sang Pemilik Rambut Ekor Bebek, karena dendam kakinya telah diinjak oleh Naruto dengan kekuatan super. Atau dendam lain karena Naruto menghinanya botak dan sebagainya.

Tapi, nurani Naruto berkata lain. Hati nurani nya berkata, Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa. Pemuda itu justru nampak terkejut di balik wajah tenangnya, karena mata onyxnya mengatakan seperti itu. Kenapa Naruto sampai memperhatikan reaksi Sasuke? Ia lakukan itu justru karena awalnya merasa curiga. Ia secara spontan menatap Sasuke untuk kepastian.

Kembali pada Hinata, gadis bermata _sapphire _ini tertawa geli ketika mengingat ekspresi Hinata sepanjang hari ini. Yang di _bully _siapa, yang frustasi juga siapa.

Jelas saja, yang di _bully _disini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, murid pindahan yang bahkan baru mulai bersekolah disini sejak kemarin. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. Namun ia berspekulasi. Ini pasti berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kemungkinan paling besar yang melakukan ini adalah penggemar fanatik bocah bungsu Uchiha itu.

"_Ano.._"

Naruto menoleh dengan kaget. Hingga yang menarik perhatian Naruto pun ikut terperanjat atas reaksi Naruto.

"Haah, kaget aku." Ungkapnya lega. Mata _sapphire_ nya menangkap sesosok gadis yang memiliki surai berwarna merah menyala, dan ini mengingatkannya akan rambut ibunya sendiri. Iris matanya berwarna sama dengan rambutnya, dan tampak seperti batu _ruby _dengan kacamata berwarna merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sepertinya segalanya yang ada pada gadis ini serba merah.

"Um? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" okay, Naruto jadi merasa seperti pegawai toko atas kalimat yang diucapkannya ditambah dengan senyuman ramah miliknya. Namun ia tidak bisa meralatnya seperti ketika menulis email, bukan?

Masa bodoh, katanya.

"Apa kau Uzumaki-_san_ yang murid baru itu?" kembali ke topik, perempuan itu bertanya langsung _to the point _hingga sempat membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, itu aku. Apa kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Kau benar-benar Uzumaki-_san_?"

"Iya, benar."

"Masa?"

"Sungguh."

"Tidak bohong?"

"Iyaaa."

Perempuan itu nampaknya benar-benar tak percaya hingga terus mengulangi pertanyaan yang bersifat memastikan. Hingga Naruto merasa urat kesabarannya hampir putus dan siap menyemprot gadis ini dengan kalimat yang memaksanya untuk percaya.

"Tapi kenapa rambutmu pirang?" Naruto terhenyak dan tidak jadi marah. kali ini pertanyaannya beda. Dan Naruto sempat terdiam lama akibatnya.

"Ahem," Naruto berdeham setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri. "Rambutku diwariskan dari ayahku yang darahnya campuran. Aku sempat ingin mengecatnya dengan warna merah supaya mirip dengan ibuku, tapi aku takut kalau itu justru merusak rambutku."

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, perempuan itu mengangguk paham dengan bibirnya membulat. Ia kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto-_san_, ya? Perkenalkan, kita berasal dari klan yang sama, Uzumaki. Namaku Uzumaki Karin."

"Woaaah! Klan Uzumaki selain keluargaku!"

Karin terperanjat melihat reaksi Naruto yang berlebihan. Matanya berbinar-binar senang dengan nada nya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat eskrim.

"Klan Uzumaki mulai berkurang karena garis keturunan tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Banyak dari kita yang akhirnya meninggal tanpa sempat punya anak untuk meneruskan nama klan. Awalnya pun aku sempat mengira, hanya keluargaku yang menyandang nama Uzumaki. Namun begitu mendengar ada Uzumaki selain kami, aku sangat senang."

"Aku pun sama, Karin~ soalnya aku selalu dirumah. Tidak seperti kakakku yang sering berkeliaran. Ibuku juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang ini! Tapi... jadi begitu ya." nada suaranya merendah. Terdengar begitu lirih dan sedih. "Uzumaki terancam hilang. Cerita yang menyedihkan. Bahkan inilah pertama kalinya aku mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Uzumaki." lanjut Naruto prihatin.

Karin berdeham gugup. Ia kembali melihat sekitarnya. "Ya, benar, Naruto. Boleh kupanggil kau dengan itu kan? Supaya kita impas." Naruto mengangguk. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan."

"Apa itu?"

"Ahem, aku," Karin menjeda ucapannya. "...aku sarankan kau untuk menjauhi Uchiha Sasuke jika tidak ingin ada bahaya yang menghampirimu, Naruto."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto bertanya begitu, padahal dia sudah tahu ini pasti berhubungan dengan penggemar fanatik Sasuke.

"Karena aku adalah ketua _Uchiha Sasuke's fans club._"

.

.

.

'Karena aku adalah ketua_ Uchiha Sasuke's fans club_ dan aku yang paling mengerti tentang member-membernya. Gosip tentang kau yang mengejek Uchiha Sasuke sudah heboh di Klub kami. Cepat atau lambat, pasti ada dari mereka yang akan membawa petaka buatmu. Aku memberitahukan ini diam-diam karena aku merasa kita terikat. Aku juga belum tentu bisa menolongmu, Naruto."

Ucapan Karin di akhir obrolan mereka terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Memorinya terus memutar tentang hal itu selama dia menuju ke loker sepatu miliknya setelah Naruto selesai piket.

Tentu saja aku sudah tahu hal itu, pikir Naruto.

Sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya satu-dua anak yang masih kelihatan berkeliaran di sepanjang area sekolah yang dilewati Naruto hingga sampai ke lokernya. Ia kemudian segera mengganti sepatunya dan beranjak pergi.

Masa bodoh dengan semua ini, batin Naruto sinis. Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tidak setelah insiden yang baginya jauh lebih mengerikan dari apapun di dunia ini terjadi.

Naruto tahu. Dia bahkan sangat tahu. Semua yang ada di dunia ini pasti kembali ke sisi-Nya. Semua, tanpa kecuali. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa menerima hal ini dengan mudah. Tidak, setelah dia melihat orang tuanya dibunuh dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dendam hampir menguasai dirinya jika saja ia tidak teringat pada ibunya, Kushina. Kushina tidak akan pernah senang jika Naruto membahayakan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk balas dendam. Yang bisa Naruto lakukan saat ini hanyalah bersembunyi, hidup dengan normal dan menganggap kejadian itu sebagai angin lalu.

Naruto tersenyum sedih. Tapi melakukannya tidak semudah itu. Melakukannya tidak semudah seperti kau membalikkan telapak tanganmu.

Memang, masih ada kakak-kakaknya yang Naruto yakin sekali, mereka tidak terluka secara fisik. Karena kedua kakaknya saat ini sedang berada di luar negeri. Yang satu untuk sekolah, yang satu bekerja namun mereka tinggal bersama.

Orang-orang tentu saja hanya tau mereka memakai nama Uzumaki, bukan Namikaze. Karena keluarga Naruto adalah orang yang _low profile _sekaligus untuk melindungi diri dari ganasnya politik bisnis. Naruto bahkan tahu, insiden yang terjadi malam itu pasti di dasari oleh ketamakan dan iri dengki dalam dunia perbisnisan.

Belum ada seminggu sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Rindunya sudah sangat memuncak pada ayah dan ibunya. Ingin rasanya dia bergabung bersama kakaknya untuk mengobati rasa kesepiannya. Tidak sendirian disini. Sebenarnya, dia tidak benar-benar sendirian. Ada Umino Iruka, bawahan ayahnya yang sudah seperti pamannya sendiri dan Hatake Kakashi, guru di sekolah barunya ini sekaligus orang kepercayaan Namikaze Minato yang juga sama seperti Iruka. Sama-sama ia anggap seperti pamannya sendiri. Seperti keluarganya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, disuatu tempat didalam hatinya, Naruto benar-benar ingin berkumpul dengan keluarga kandungnya yang masih tersisa.

Apalagi peristiwa itu sempat membuatnya trauma dan sedih berkepanjangan. Serta kesal, karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melarikan diri.

Untuk saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain berharap untuk keselamatan kakaknya. Tidak apa jika mereka tidak kembali ke Jepang, asal mereka tetap aman dan damai. Tak apa jika ia tak bisa berkumpul dengan kakak-kakaknya walau ia ingin, asal segalanya tidak bertambah buruk.

Apalagi sepertinya kedatangannya di sekolah ini lebih seperti memasuki kandang singa dibandingkan tempat menuntut ilmu.

"Hei_, dobe_."

Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar panggilan orang itu tepat saat ia baru keluar gedung. Naruto tau pasti itu siapa. Dialah si Tuan Muda Uchiha Sang Pemilik Rambut Ekor Bebek yang katanya super keren itu. Naruto kesal karena lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab semacam Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Apalagi dia sedang tidak ingin melihat Sasuke. Kalau bisa, jangan sampai bertemu selama-lamanya. Amin.

Tapi memang dasarnya Naruto orang yang gampang emosi, dia membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan emosi yang berlebihan.

"Apa maumu, hah, _Teme_? Mau injakan lagi? Dengan senang hati kuberi dan kali ini di selangkanganmu."

Tanpa takut dia ucapkan itu dengan keras. Membuat Sasuke hampir geram.

"Mana ada orang yang mau diinjak dengan kekuatan super seperti itu? Ogah banget." Dengan cuek bebek dia balas ucapan Naruto. "Aku butuh alamatmu sekarang, Uzumaki-Dobe-Naruto."

"Mana mau aku melakukan itu! Kau pasti akan mengirim teror dan sebagainya ke rumahku karena dendam, 'kan?!" tuduh Naruto sambil menunjuk hidung Sasuke. Tidak sopan, memang. Tapi Naruto bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan hal itu jika ini menyangkut Sasuke. "Dan jangan menambahkan kata _dobe_ di tengah-tengah namaku, _teme_!"

Kontan saja egonya terluka. Awalnya dia cuma mau mengantar Naruto pulang sebagai permintaan maafnya akibat insiden hari pertama kemarin. Tapi Naruto selalu berpikir negatif. Ada rasa tidak rela karena Naruto menilai dirinya negatif dan ini membuatnya geram dan kesal.

"Hey, aku tidak-"

"Oke, oke. Masa bodoh lah. Aku mau pulang." Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto sudah memotong dan berbalik pergi. Sasuke jadi sangat geram dan gemas dengan perempuan ini.

Biasanya perempuan tidak berani memperlakukan dirinya sebegini kasarnya dan pasti bersikap lembut padanya. Tapi perempuan ini hampir setiap waktu selalu membuat Sasuke geram dan gemas, ingin menjambak rambut pirangnya hingga botak.

**SRET PRAK**

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah terjatuh di tanah akibat tubrukan Sasuke. Naruto yang awalnya hendak protes dan marah, seketika tercengang.

Andai saja Sasuke tidak menyelamatkannya –menubruknya hingga jatuh, kepala Naruto pasti sudah berdarah atau paling parah kepalanya mungkin hancur karena terkena pot keramik yang jatuh itu. Atau...seseorang sengaja menjatuhkannya?

"Hampir saja." Sasuke nampak bernapas lega.

Dan Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tentu saja, dengan posisi mereka. Sasuke berada diatasnya dengan tangan kanannya memegang dada kiri Naruto.

Apa?

Naruto melotot hingga membuat Sasuke hampir terperanjat. Heran dengan sikapnya. Padahal dia telah menyelamatkan perempuan ini. Tapi semua berubah ketika tangan kanannya merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal. Linglung, dia malah meremasnya. Wajah Naruto merah padam antara malu dan marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SETAN IBLIS TUAN MUDA PANTAT AYAM UCHIHA SASUKE-_SAN_?!" Jeritan histeris itu rasanya hampir membuat telinga Sasuke pecah dan spontan beranjak bangkit. Beruntung tak ada orang yang melihat.

Naruto akhirnya pergi bersama sumpah-serapah yang dia lontarkan sepanjang jalan setelah sekali lagi menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan kekuatan super dahsyat dengan sundulan kepala di dada Sasuke.

"Dasar _teme_ berengsek!" samar-samar Sasuke bisa mendengar jeritan Naruto seperginya perempuan itu. Benar-benar kasar. Dari mana dia belajar kosakata seperti itu?

"Dasar perempuan ganas. Benar-benar kasar." Umpat Sasuke kesal. Namun tak urung, baginya tadi itu adalah suasana yang menyenangkan karena bisa membuat Naruto merasa malu, walau tak disengaja. Ia juga sangat senang melihat wajah merah padam penuh amarah milik Naruto. Jika tak ingat diri, mungkin Sasuke akan terbahak-bahak saat ini juga.

Kali ini manik segelap malam itu menatap pot yang telah pecah tadi. Ia diam sejenak hingga kemudian menatap ke atas. Seseorang pasti sengaja menjatuhkan pot ini pada Naruto.

.

.

.

_**To be continue**_

* * *

HAI HAI~~ Shin balik lagi lho. Update cerita ini. Gak yakin chapter ini bagus, pasti mainstream banget idenya haha :"D

Tapi moga suka ya xD aku ngetik ini dua jam ngebut karena tiba-tiba WB menguap xD

Ditunggu reviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat aku /A/

Ngomong-ngomong, Shin bakal mulai balesin review lewat sini deh keknya /A/ daripada gak dibales sama sekali, Shin merasa bersalah hiksu. Dan mulai lah kita :3

**Indah605: **Tengkyuuu banget /w/ tapi gak yakin bakal tetep bilang gitu setelah lihat chapter ini. Aku ngetik dengan segala kepedean yang ada. Begitu di baca kok kayaknya aneh duh x"D moga suka chapter ini ya

**Ai no Est: **Iya, silahkaaaan /A/ makasih udah baca. Ikutin terus yaa /w/

**Aiko Vallery:** Makasiiih. Moga chapter ini tetep menarik /A/ dan aku udah update. padahal pengen update sejak kemaren-kemaren, tapi WB masih aja dipertahanin :"3 (WB= Writer's Block)

**yuki akibaru:** Makasiiih, ikutin teruss yaa. ini dah update :3 moga suka chapter ini~ /w/

**kazekageazhainuzukaasharoyani:** Duh, namanya sulit xD itu bener gak aku nulisnya? Ngomong-ngomong, aku paling demen nih sama review mu di setiap chapter entah kenapa walau aku juga suka reviewer laiiiin~. Mungkin kah ini cinta *plak* waaah maaf kalo sampe lupa. Aku kena WB awet banget hiks. Pengen nulis, tapi ada aja halangannya. Dan ini udah lanjut- moga suka ya.

**Uzumaki Cherry Blossom:** makasih xD btw aku udah balas reviewmu di pm waktu itu. Jadi cuma bisa bilang 'ikutin terus yaaa.' xD


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Kaktus (c) Shin-Eiise Kuroyuuki

* * *

"_Tou-san_ berniat menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman _tou-san_." Fugaku melipat korannya dan meletakkan di meja. Tatapannya begitu serius dan tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Meminta diulang lagi, memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. Dalam hati sudah mengerang kesal. Dirinya yang sedang mengunyah roti, hampir saja tersedak.

"Ya, seharusnya kau sudah dijodohkan dengan nya. Tapi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka. Perjodohannya, batal." Ucap Fugaku sambil menatap anak bungsunya dengan tatapan serius. Namun jelas, matanya menyorotkan kehilangan.

"Hn? Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Seharusnya kau dijodohkan dengan anak perempuan dari keluarga Namikaze. Dulu kalian pernah bertemu. Malah kalian sangat akrab. Ahh, _kaa-san_ merasa senang hanya dengan mengingatnya." Sahut Mikoto, ibu Sasuke sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja yang langsung disambut oleh Fugaku. Mikoto kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah suaminya.

Sasuke memasang pendengarannya baik-baik karena tahu, ibunya pasti melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya, Naru? Ah, benar. Namikaze Naru. Manis, bukan? Anaknya juga manis dan lucu. Seharusnya dia akan ditunangkan denganmu, Sasu-_chan_." Ibunya tersenyum senang.

Dalam hati, Sasuke berdecak kesal. Mana bisa dia ditunangkan dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan dia sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana parasnya.

'Hm, Naru ya. Beda jauh dari Naruto.' Pikir Sasuke. 'Daripada dengan perempuan yang sudah kulupakan wajahnya, lebih baik dengan Uzumaki Naruto.'

Dan Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika menyadari dia sedang memikirkan Naruto. Dia pasti hanya tertarik pada kepribadian Naruto. Ya, pasti hanya itu.

"Tapi sayangnya, rumah mereka terbakar. Penghuninya dipastikan meninggal hari sabtu lalu." Ucap Mikoto sedih. Sedangkan Fugaku diam saja.

.

.

.

Sasuke termenung selama pelajaran berlangsung. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan awan putih yang bergerak perlahan daripada memperhatikan Orochimaru-_sensei_ yang dengan setia masih mengajar. Berharap Sasuke untuk memperhatikan dia mengajar (setidaknya, bagi Orochimaru, dirinya sedang mengajar). Guru pecinta ular yang gosipnya seorang _gay _dan tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya gosip tidak jelas.

Sasuke sih masa bodoh. Ia sedang memikirkan percakapannya dengan orang tuanya tadi pagi. Sasuke melirik kebelakang melalui ekor matanya. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk akibat bosan dengan pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei yang isinya curhatan tentang ular saja.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, wajah Naruto memang sangat familiar baginya. Ia seperti pernah mengenal perempuan itu sejak lama. Tapi nama mereka beda. Calon tunangannya adalah Namikaze Naru, sedangkan yang berada di kelasnya saat ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah si Naru ini. Bisa saja orang tuanya bercerai dan dia memakai nama keluarga ibunya.

Well, itu jelas salah. Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Minato adalah pasangan yang harmonis. Ibunya juga bilang bahwa Kushina dan Minato adalah pasangan yang tidak terpisahkan.

Dan seandainya 'Naru' calon tunangannya masih selamat, tidak mungkin dia Naruto. Karena Naruto selalu terlihat ceria dan ekspresinya tidak dibuat-buat. Tidak mungkin dia bisa hidup dengan begitu ringan dan bahagia, sedangkan orang tuanya baru saja meninggal.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejak kapan dia jadi begitu memperhatikan Naruto? Sejak pertama kali Naruto pindah kesini? Mungkin saja.

Yang jelas, Sasuke akui. Dia cukup tertarik dengan perempuan berkulit eksotis ini.

.

.

.

"Halo, _Nii-san_?"

"Oh? Naru? Bisa kau telpon aku lagi nanti? Aku sedang sibuk."

Tepat setelah kakaknya mengatakan itu, sambungan diputus secara sepihak. Naruto menatap kesal pada ponselnya. Ia cuma ingin bercengkrama sebentar karena rindu. Tapi kakak tertuanya malah bilang sibuk.

Oh, baiklah. Naruto akan menelepon lagi nanti. Karena dia tahu, kakaknya yang masih sekolah tidak diperbolehkan memegang ponsel karena kakak tertuanya ini benar-benar ganas.

Hari itu, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan bersih-bersih. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan menelpon kakaknya lagi. Namun nomornya sibuk.

Naruto kesal. Ia mencoba lagi, namun masih sama. Ia coba berulang kali, hasilnya sama saja.

Dan dengan kekesalan yang memuncak, Naruto memilih tidur untuk menahan emosinya. Emosinya yang bercampur aduk bak es campur.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto mendapati loker sepatunya basah. Dan tentu saja, sepatunya terkena getahnya juga.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Ada-ada saja yang ia terima. Tidak bisakah dia merasa tenang barang satu hari saja?

Cepat-cepat Naruto keringkan sepatu itu sambil menungguinya. Beruntung Naruto berangkat pagi karena ia tahu, sesuatu semacam ini bakal terjadi. Ini sudah jadi makanannya selama beberapa hari telah bersekolah disini.

Tidak terlalu lama, sepatunya sudah kering. Sepertinya mereka menyiram sepatunya kemarin. Dan sepatunya tetap basah karena dibiarkan didalam loker.

Hah, sekali lagi, Naruto menghela napas lelah. Ia cepat-cepat memakai sepatunya dan segera memasuki kelas.

Kelas masih sepi. Naruto bahkan bertaruh bahwa dia yang terpagi hari ini. Berharap tidak ada hal buruk lagi, Naruto berjalan menuju mejanya. Ia melatakkan tas nya dan mendapati laci mejanya penuh dengan sobekan kertas. Sobekan kertas dari sebuah buku yang tidak sengaja Naruto tinggal.

Dan Naruto bersyukur itu bukan buku pinjaman. Tapi tetap saja, buku itu penting untuk kelangsungan belajarnya. Ia terpaksa harus menyalin lagi milik Hinata.

Tidak apa. Hitung-hitung sekaligus belajar, batin Naruto santai.

Seiring waktu berjalan, kelas semakin ramai dengan para murid yang datang. Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai.

"Naruto, lagi-lagi kau di _bully_?"

Naruto menoleh pada empunya suara. Manik _saphire_nya bertemu dengan manik kuaci milik Shikamaru. Naruto tersenyum lima jari menanggapinya.

"Kau bisa minta bantuanku saat ini juga." Tawar Shikamaru. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Shikamaru menawarkan bantuan seperti ini. Setelah beberapa hari bersekolah disini, setiap hari dirinya dijahili lebih sering. Shikamaru jadi menawarkan bantuannya walau selalu Naruto tolak. Akibatnya, mereka jadi sering ngobrol hingga Shikamaru sendiri sudah berani memanggil Naruto dengan nama kecilnya. Begitupun dengan Naruto.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri, rusa pemalas." balas Naruto sambil bercanda. Ia juga tertawa kecil.

Shikamaru berlalu sambil berdecak. "Merepotkan jika bicara denganmu, Naruto. Yasudahlah, aku percaya padamu." Naruto bisa melihat Shikamaru langsung tertidur dengan melipat tangannya diatas meja begitu sampai dimejanya.

Dasar, ketua kelas macam apa ini. Pikir Naruto sambil berdecak heran.

"Pagi, Naruto-_chan_." Sapa Hinata ketika gadis bermata _amethyst _itu tiba dikelas bersama Neji.

"Pagi, Hinata." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Beginilah mereka ketika pagi hari. Hanya saling menyapa namun tetap akrab.

Setelah itu, bel berbunyi dan pelajaran dimulai. Seperti biasa Naruto menjalaninya dengan santai dan tenang. Naruto juga memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik. Karena dia tidak mau mengecewakan ibunya.

Dia harus bisa masuk tiga besar ketika ujian nanti diadakan. Itulah targetnya saat ini walau ujian masih lama. Ia tidak peduli dengan penindasan dan kejahilan yang terjadi padanya. Menanggapinya hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan tidak efisien sama sekali. Dan paling tidak, ini dapat melatih kesabaran emosinya.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Sasuke menjahilinya hanya untuk melihat berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Seperti biasa, Naruto akan membalasnya dengan menginjak kaki Sasuke.

Tapi hal itu sudah terjadi terlalu sering hingga Sasuke sendiri dapat menghindari injakan maut dari Naruto. Yang selalu direspon dengan delikan tidak suka dari Naruto.

"Dasar _teme _berengsek. Tak bosan-bosannya kau mencari tau dimana aku tinggal. Menyebalkan." Keluh Naruto. Dari nadanya, kentara sekali kalau Naruto kesal.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan siulan. "Apa salahnya mengetahui rumah teman sekelasku?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum samar penuh arti.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal. Bosan setiap pulang sekolah selalu dicegat oleh si Tuan Muda Pantat Ayam yang bergelar Pangeran Sekolah hanya untuk menanyakan dimana dia tinggal.

Naruto tidak habis pikir, padahal Sabaku Gaara dari kelas sebelah, kelas 2-C tidak kalah gantengnya. Tapi justru Uchiha Sasuke yang lebih populer. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kelasnya adalah 2-A.

Sekolahnya tidak membedakan kelas mana yang terbagus.

Ah, masa bodoh dengan itu. Naruto sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera pulang.

"Berhenti tanya alamat rumahku maupun mengikutiku atau ku tendang selangkanganmu, _teme_." Ancam Naruto. Dia cuma mengancam. Harusnya berhasil karena laki-laki tidak mau senjata masa depannya rusak, bukan?

"Hoo, aku penasaran, dobe. Apa kau berani melakukan itu?" tantang Sasuke. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan arogan.

Naruto kesal. Perempatan mampir di dahinya. Masa bodoh mau punya pemuda ini rusak atau tidak, yang penting Naruto bisa pulang.

Benar saja, Naruto menendang selangkangan Sasuke tanpa ragu-ragu. Membuat sang korban mengaduh kesakitan.

"Rasakan. Aku bisa jadi sangat serius, _teme_ berengsek. Cih, selamat bersakit-sakit ria." Naruto tersenyum mengejek kemudian berlalu.

"Kasar sekali." Keluh Sasuke. Tapi... Ah, perempuan ini benar-benar sesuatu. Benar-benar berani. Membuat Sasuke jadi sangat tertarik.

.

.

.

Naruto bersimpuh di sudut ruangan dengan murung. Ia sudah menelpon kakaknya berkali-kali, namun operator selalu mengatakan bahwa nomor kakaknya berada diluar jangkauan.

Ia bahkan mencoba lagi dua jam kemudian dan masih sama.

Naruto menyerah. Ia akan mencoba lagi besok.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Naruto selalu berusaha menghubungi kakaknya, namun selalu sama. Nomor kakaknya berada di luar jangkauan. Naruto kecewa bukan main.

Hari berganti bulan. Ini sudah bulan ketiga Naruto bersekolah disini. Tiap hari tak ada yang berubah. _Prank _yang didapat Naruto makin banter dia terima. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli.

Selama itu pula, dia selalu mencoba menghubungi kakaknya. Namun masih saja sama, nomor kakaknya berada di luar jangkauan.

Hinata jadi sangat khawatir melihat Naruto yang lebih sering termenung.

"Ada masalah, Naruto-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu jadi sangat sering lolos dari bibir Hinata. Membuat Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak karena membuatnya cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya rindu pada kakakku." Dan senyuman lima jarinya selalu menemani ucapannya.

Apa yang kakaknya lakukan saat ini? Kenapa nomornya berada di luar jangkauan? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada mereka? Apa mereka tidak rindu pada adik mereka yang imut ini?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepala Naruto. Ia benar-benar kecewa dan emosi. Ketika masa PMS-nya tiba, Naruto akan jauh lebih gelisah. Lebih emosi dan berpotensi merusak barang. Namun sebisa mungkin menahan diri dan akhirnya dilampiaskan pada Sasuke. _Poor ya, _Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto bosan. Tak ada yang dilakukannya di apartemennya selain belajar, dan masak untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk meminjam beberapa buku novel dari perpustakaan sekolah setelah pelajaran usai. Naruto berjalan di halaman setelah meminjam buku. Telinganya mendengar jeritan histeris khas para _fansgirl _yang bertemu idolanya. Tampak mendekat- atau tidak, sepertinya tidak dan Naruto bisa lihat secara sembunyi-sembunyi melewati gerbang, Sasuke hendak melarikan diri.

Lucu sekali ketika dia seperti itu, batin Naruto disertai tawa geli.

Ia terus berjalan. Ditangannya terdapat beberapa novel yang akan dibaca Naruto sesampainya di apartemennya.

Naruto berjalan dengan riang. Sangat riangnya, ia tidak menyadari ada bagian jalan yang rusak setelah melewati gerbang. _Timing_nya begitu pas hingga membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur karena tersandung.

Otomatis buku-buku nya pada jatuh bertebarn.

"Auw.." rintihnya pelan. Lututnya sakit karena tergores semen berpasir. Sepertinya menimbulkan luka. "Aku harus cepat pulang dan membersihkan lukanya," gumamnya menahan sakit.

Cepat-cepat Naruto bangkit dan memunguti buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan sekolah. Namun ketika buku terakhir hendak dia ambil, sebuah sepatu hitam mengkilat menginjak buku tersebut.

Naruto menarik buku itu. Namun si pemilik sepatu tidak juga menyingkirkan kakinya. Membuat Naruto jadi sangat kesal. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan seorang laki-laki tampan yang memakai kacamata hitam, berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang memiliki mata berwarna _sapphire_ seperti miliknya sendiri. Tidak lupa dengan guratan yang mirip kumis kucing itu di masing-masing pipinya.

"Yo, Naru-chan." Gadis itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, menyembunyikan keindahan batu _sapphire _itu dibalik kelopak matanya.

Naruto menganga. Saking terkejutnya hingga ia lupa mengatupkan bibirnya kembali.

"Sudah bisa mengenali?" laki-laki itu mengangkat kakinya dari buku tersebut. Kacamata hitamnya ia buka hingga menampakkan iris matanya yang berwarna merah bak batu _ruby_. Guratan di pipinya tidak terlalu jelas sehingga baru terlihat ketika kacamata itu dilepas.

Dan Naruto tahu benar siapa mereka.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

**A/N**

gimana? Shin semangat banget lho nulis chapter ini. Sampe bela-belain nulis sampe dini hari begini xD

Eh, keknya emang aku selalu update pas dini hari deng xD

Nyebelin emang, karena WB ilang ketika aku harus tidur. Hukshu, huksu ;-;

Nah, minna-san. Semoga suka chapter ini ya~ aku update cepet ini karena semangat banget. Yang pasti, maaf kalo ternyata banyak typo.

pasti kentara banget kan, siapa yang di bagian akhir muncul itu? /w/

Nah, sekarang Shin mau jawab review nya XD

**Sunrisehime**: Makasiiiih /w/ ini udah ku apdet. Maaf ya gabisa lebih dari 2000 word- tapi mungkin nanti masih ada yang ku edit. Kemungkinan besar bisa nambah jadi 2000 word. Makasih udah baca. Aku apdet cepet nih /w/ ikuti terus ya :3

**yuki akibaru**: wah, kalo soal itu, Shin gabisa kasih tau. Entar jadi spoiler dan gak asik deh. Yang pasti ikutin terus aja ya ~ XD

**choikim1310**: udah dapat clue dari chapter ini tentang sasu ama naru? :3 dan soal Kushina, ya. dia udah meninggal, hukshu hukshu *ini nangis* #eh

**Ya Mi To**: uwaah gapapa. Makasih udah nyempatin ninggal review walau gatau mau nulis apa. Asli, aku seneng banget lho /w/ sesuai permintaanmu, shin udah update nih :3

**Aiko Vallery**: iyaa? Uwah makasihhh. Ini udah dilanjut, ikutin terus yaaa. Ganbare, ganbare! xD)9

**Rin SafOnyx**: Kalo punyamu udah ku reply di pm yaaa xD

**NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki**: wahh jadi tersanjung deh /w/ makasih banyaakkk! oh ya, kira-kira, bisa nebak gak siapa kedua kakak Naruto itu? :3 kedua kakaknya tau atau enggak tentang inside itu, bakal dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya yaaa. Tapi kukasih spoiler dikit deeeh. Kedua kakaknya udah tau dong pastinya :3 nah, makasih udah review. Ikutin terus ya fic ini. nggak masalah kamu banyak nanya, aku justru suka xD

See ya, minna~  
_Shin-Eiise Kuroyuuki_


	7. Chapter 7

"Sudah bisa mengenali?" laki-laki itu mengangkat kakinya dari buku tersebut. Kacamata hitamnya ia buka hingga menampakkan iris matanya yang berwarna merah bak batu rubi. Guratan di pipinya tidak terlalu jelas sehingga baru terlihat ketika kacamata itu Naruto tahu benar siapa mereka.

...Ah...

Setidaknya Naruto merasa dirinya benar-benar mengenal mereka.

Hm.

Atau tidak?

Ah- tunggu...

"Kalian siapa?" Pertanyaan ini akhirnya terlontar juga dari Naruto.

Dan suara pecahan terdengar dari suatu tempat disertai wajah kedua orang tersebut yang berubah horor dalam sekejap.

Uzumaki Naruto, baru-baru ini telah berhasil meretakkan hati seseorang- maksudku dua orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kaktus (c) Shin-Eiise Kuroyuuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto! Masa kau lupa dengan kakakmu sendiri?" Seru pria tersebut sambil menginjak buku tadi lagi.

Naruto bangkit dan berdiri tegak. Dia pandang pria dihadapannya sejenak. Lalu perempuan di belakangnya.

"Ah," Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Kurama!" Seru Naruto dan menerjang Kurama. Kurama yang mengira hendak menerima pelukan membentangkan kedua tangannya.

Namun-

**SLAP**

"ITU BUKU PERPUSTAKAAN! JANGAN INJAK-INJAK SEENAKNYA, KURAMA!" teriak Naruto kejam. Kurama hanya menatap tak percaya sambil mengelus pipinya yang baru saja ditampar Naruto. Rasa perih dan panas terasa memyengat kulitnya dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Naruto benar-benar tidak ragu-ragu menampar kakaknya sendiri.

Jangan tiru perbuatan ini. Tidak baik.

"Naruto, apa-apaan kau menampar kakakmu sendiri? Dan jangan panggil 'Kurama'. Panggil _'Onii-chan_~' dong," ucap Kurama dengan bagian _'Onii-chan'_ ia mengucapkan menggunakan nada manja.

Naruto bergidik jijik. Ia memilih mengabaikannya dan memandang perempuan di belakang kakaknya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hey, masa lupa sama saudara kembarmu sendiri? Ini aku, Menma!"

Naruto mematung. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan langkah tegas menuju gadis itu. Tangannya mencapai rambut hitam panjang Menma.

"AKU TIDAK SUDI PUNYA SAUDARA KEMBAR SEORANG _CROSSDRESSER_ MESUM MACAM DIRIMU!" teriak Naruto dan tanpa ragu-ragu menarik rambut Menma.

Dan-

Jajang!

Ternyata _wig_.

Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam seumuran Naruto yang menggunakan dress perempuan.

"Hey, mana pelukan melepas rindunya?! Kok malah menarik _wig_ ku?!" Seru Menma tidak terima. Ia rampas kembali _wig_ yang berada di tangan Naruto kemudian dia pasang dikepalanya.

"Aku tidak sudi berpelukan dengan banci," Naruto mendengus jijik dan berjongkok. Ia memungut buku perpustakaannya yang jatuh.

"Adik polos kita jadi jahat seperti ini," keluh Menma dan Kurama bersamaan dan berpundung ria.

Telinga Naruto panas mendengarnya. Ia kemudian menghela napas kasar. "AHH! Baiklah, sini. Kalian mau pelukan, 'kan?" Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya, yang disambut Menma dan Kurama dengan senang hati.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berpelukan, Naruto mulai merasa tidak nyaman. "Jangan lama-lama. Kita di tempat umum,"

"Naru-_chan_?"

Kurama segera melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Menma tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Namun ia menoleh sedikit lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Naruto.

"Oh, Hinata. Belum pulang?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum hambar. Disana ada Hinata tanpa Neji.

Tangannya sudah berusaha dengan keras melepaskan Menma yang entah kenapa semakin lengket menempel padanya.

"Ah, ya." Jawab Hinata. Mata _amethyst_ nya menangkap dua orang asing di dekat Naruto. "A-apa mereka kenalanmu, Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Perkenalkan. Ini kakakku, panggil saja Kurama." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Kurama. Kurama melambai dan memberikan senyum wibawanya.

"S-salam kenal, Kurama-san. Aku Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata mengangguk sopan.

"Salam kenal juga."

"Dan ini," Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan Menma. Tapi dirasa-rasa, Menma justru semakin lengket. "Dia pacar kakakku," kata Naruto. Kurama melotot mendengarnya. "Dia memang pemalu dengan orang baru. Apalagi dia baru saja datang ke Jepang bersama kakakku."

"Jadi begitu. Kalau begitu, Naru-_chan_. Aku pulang dulu," Hinata melambai dan melenggang pergi.

"Oi, Naruto." Panggil Menma yang masih lengket dipelukan Naruto. "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, 'kan?" Tanya Menma.

Naruto yang paham pertanyaan Menma melotot horor. "Tidak akan kubiarkan dia jadi pacarnya _crossdresser_ mesum seperti kau!"

Menma melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Naruto bosan. "Iya, iya. Baiklah,"

"Naruto," panggil Kurama.

"Apa, _Aniki_?"

"Panggil _Onii-chan_ dong."

Naruto memberikan death glarenya. Kurama menghela napas sebal sembari mereka berjalan menuju Konoha Residence. "Baiklah."

"Aku senang kau sudah punya teman. Yah, tidak perlu ditanyakan. Sifatmu kan membuatmu mudah bersosialisasi," Kurama tertawa lepas.

"Aku di _bully_ lho, disekolah," Naruto berkata dengan nada monoton.

"Apa?" Menma nampak terkejut. Ia menanyakannya dan berusaha memastikan telinganya tidam salah dengar.

"Aku di _bully_," Naruto mengucapkannya lagi masih dengan nada monoton.

Menma terkejut. Namun Kurama sudah seperti patung, terlalu terkejut bercampur tidak terima.

"Siapa?! Siapa yang mem_bully_ mu?! Kenapa Kakashi tidak membantumu?! Kakashi!" Teriak Kurama tak kira-kira dengan volume suaranya.

"Aniki, jika kau terus berteriak seperti itu, aku tidak mau jadi adikmu lagi." Ancam Naruto masih dengan nada monoton.

"Memangnya siapa yang berani mem_bully_mu, Naruto? Kau salah apa?" Tanya Menma yang masih tenang-tenang saja kelihatannya. Tapi didalamnya sudah siap meledak.

"Tidak tahu."

Kurama dan Menma mengerling.

"Aku tidak tahu! Soalnya mereka tidak pernah muncul. Cuma mereka menaruh benda-benda aneh ke tas dan lokerku,"

"Aku akan bekerja di sekolahmu! Aku akan bekerja disana supaya bisa menemukan pelakunya! Walau jadi tukang kebun juga tidak masalah!" Seru Kurama berapi-api.

"_Aniki._ Tak kusangka harga dirimu serendah itu," hina Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya, Kurama-_nii_," Menma menyahut dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan prihatin serta memberikan tatapan hina.

"Hey! Aku disini berusaha menolong Naruto!"

"Kau sudah sekolah tinggi-tinggi. Lebih baik gunakan saja dengan benar." Naruto melambaikan tangannya. "Lagipula aku berhasil bertahan 'kan sampai sekarang."

Kurama berdecak kesal. "Baiklah. Tapi katakan saat kau butuh bantuan. Aku lihat kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, setelah insiden itu."

Naruto terdiam. Insiden ketika ayah dan ibunya terbunuh berputar dikepalanya. "Ya,"

Menma yang menyadari suasana berubah, memecahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Naruto. Bukannya kau tidak pernah keluar rumah? Kenapa bisa tahu tempat paman Iruka?"

"Heh," Naruto tertawa meremehkan. "Kalian pasti tidak tahu. Tapi ketika aku 13 tahun, aku menyelinap ke mobil Iruka-jisan. Tapi ketahuan saat sampai dan akhirnya aku dipulangkan tanpa _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ tahu."

"Malangnya adikku ini tidak pernah keluar rumah. Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan kemanapun kau mau." Ucap Kurama sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto. "_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ melakukan itu untuk keamananmu."

"Aku tahu. _Kaa-san_ pun mengirim kalian ke luar negeri supaya kalian aman juga, 'kan? Walau itu membuat kita tidak bertemu lagi selama 8 tahun." Balas Naruto santai. "_Aniki_, umurmu sekarang berapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"27 tahun."

"Kau sudah jadi laki-laki tua," Naruto tertawa mengejek.

"HOI!"

"Naruto, kau tidak menanyakan umurku juga?" Menma menyeletuk masuk ke obrolan.

Naruto menatapnya dengan datar. "Kita saudara kembar. Umurku juga umurmu. Menma, kau menyemir rambutmu jadi hitam?"

"Yep."

"Ngomong-ngomong, barang-barang kalian mana? Kalian bakal tinggal dimana?"

"Konoha Residence!" Seru Kurama dan Menma bersamaan. Naruto merasa perasaannya tidak enak. "Apa kita bersebelahan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kita tinggal bersama."

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi," gumam Naruto dengan nada monoton.

"Oh iya, _Aniki_. Selama ini, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu?"

"Ah, itu. Aku memutuskan mengganti nomorku karena masa berlakunya habis. Dan setelah itu kupikir aku hendak membuat kejutan buat adik imutku disini!" Kurama tertawa lepas sambil memeluk erat Naruto yang sudah panas. Siap meledak.

"_Aniki_..."

"Wah, gawat. Kurama-_nii_. Baiknya kau segera menjauh. Naruto menampakkan sinyal-sinyal bahaya!" Teriak Menma panik dan segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Kurama. "Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya! Sampai jumpa nanti. Kurama-_nii_, Naruto!"

"_Wait_, Menma! Tunggu!"

**_CRACK _**

"AAAAAHHH!"

Dan teriakan Kurama bergema di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Ah, sepertinya Kurama perlu memeriksakan kakinya.

.

.

.

"Hey, dengar! Katanya ada murid baru, loh!"

"Masa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki! Katanya dia pindahan dari luar negeri!"

"Wah, keren. Bagaimana tampangnya?"

"Tampangnya oke!"

Naruto berjalan di koridor dengan pandangan mata bosan. Murid-murid di koridor yang sibuk berbincang ria pun tak dihiraukan. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan obrolan mereka. Naruto hanya terus berjalan. Lurus kedepan. Tanpa menoleh.

Pagi ini dia melihat loker sepatunya bersih. Membuat Naruto yang celakanya hampir terbiasa, merasa terkejut. Dan reaksinya adalah, "KOK BERSIH?"

Konyol memang. Tapi lupakan saja untuk saat ini. Begitu sampai dikelas, dia sudah dihampiri Hinata.

"Nee, nee, Naru-chan. Kau punya saudara yang seumuranmu?"

Naruto menatap Hinata, "Ada. Kakakku."

"Kakak?"

"Kakak kembarku." Jawab Naruto sambil menguap. Semalam tidurnya tak terlalu nyenyak. Ia merutuki Kurama dan Menma yang semalaman penuh tidak tidur dan mengganggu tidur Naruto. Mereka melakukan segala cara yang dapat membuat Naruto terjaga.

"Jadi begitu."

"Kenapa, Hinata?" Naruto memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku dengar kelas sebelah kedapatan murid baru dari luar negeri. Mereka bilang namanya Uzumaki. aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dia punya hubungan dengan Naru-_chan_," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum menawan. Naruto sampai memerah melihatnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikirannya melayang.

Kenapa murid baru ini terdengar seperti Menma? Tapi mereka tidak bicara soal pindah sekolah ke sini. Lagipula mereka juga baru sampai.

"Pagi, Naruto.." Sapa Shikamaru. "Kau juga, Hyuuga. Pagi." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Namun tidak ada respon dari Naruto sama sekali.

"..."

"Naruto?" Panggil Shikamaru yang heran karena Naruto tak menjawab sapaannya. Shikamaru menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya. Hinata hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Ya sudah. Merepotkan saja," dengus Shikamaru dan menuju tempatnya.

"Naru-_chan_?"

"..."

"Uzumaki Naruto-_chan_!" Panggil Hinata dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Naruto sedikit tersentak.

"A-ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Tidak. Hanya saja, tadi Nara-_kun_ menyapamu tapi kau sepertinya tenggelam dalam lamunan dalam."

Naruto menatap Shikamaru yang berada di bangkunya. "Shikamaru? Tadi aku sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu jadi tak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar."

"Aku kembali ke tempatku, ya." pamit Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Pandangannya bergulir ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ketika matanya sampai pada pintu, dia melihat sebuah kepala dengan model buntut bebek masuk beserta tubuh yang dimilikinya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, membuat Naruto segera mengalihkannya. Tapi si kepala buntut bebek justru berjalan menuju kearahnya.

_'Ah, sial. Pagi-pagi sudah bertemu mata dengan orang menyebalkan ini ,' _keluh Naruto dalam hati.

"Yo, Dobe."

"Tsk, ada apa, Teme? Pagi-pagi jangan buat orang lain harus kena sial. Kau itu sumber rmalapetaka ku, tau tidak?"

Sasuke menatapnya beberapa lama. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Maksudku. Cobalah lihat ke sekelilingmu! _Fangirls_ mu berubah ganas saat ini!"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku cuma peduli pada satu orang."

"Aku tidak tanya, Teme!" Seru Naruto tertahan. "Maksudku adalah, bisakah kau membuatku tidak menerima kesialan lebih banyak lagi?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Kalau begitu aku akan semakin sering berada di sekitarmu,"

"HOI!"

"Lupakan itu, Dobe. Seseorang menitipkan ini padaku. Dia bilang, dia saudaramu." Kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru diatas meja Naruto. Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan menuju bangkunya. "Cih, kalau dia bukan kakaknya, mana mau aku disuruh seperti itu," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Oi, Teme. Kau berkata sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto yang sekilas mendengar gumaman Sasuke.

"Tidak."

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Pandangannya kemudian tertanam pada amplop yang kini di pegangnya.

Tidak ada nama. Tapi tadi Sasuke bilang ini dari kakaknya, kan? Palingan juga dari Menma atau Kurama.

Di bukanya amplop itu. Sebuah surat dengan tulisan rapih menyambut matanya.

_Yahhooo~ Mulai hari ini, kita satu sekolahan! Mohon bantuannya, Imouto Naruto-san! Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu melawan mereka yang menindasmu! Karena kau adalah adik kecil polos kami yang manis! _

Dalam sekejap, surat beserta amplopnya kini telah berubah menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil setelah sebelumnya di remas dengan begitu kuatnya. Desisan kesal terdengar dari Naruto.

"Menma..."

.

.

.

**_To be continue~_**

.

.

.

**A/N**

_Ahoy! Chapter 7 apdet! Akhirnya setelah sekian lamaaa *nangis terharu* _

_Maafkan aku. Sasuke disini cuma muncul sedikit :"_

_Dan juga, untuk para reviewer tercinta, maafkan aku gak bisa balas satu-satu. Soalnya keyboard laptopku rusaaak hiksu._

_Ini juga aku ngetik pake hape dan kukirim ke laptop buat publish jadi- begitulah x"D _

_Chapter 7, selesai. Jangan lupa review yaaa~ see you next chapter! Aku harap chapter ini memuaskan!_


End file.
